1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a magnetic polymer particle, a method of producing the magnetic polymer particle, and an aqueous dispersion, a cartridge, and an image forming apparatus, all of which use the magnetic polymer particle.
2. Related Art
A magnetic toner for developing electrostatic latent images in electrophotography is known as a magnetic polymer particle.
Further, particles for fixing a physiologically active substance are known as magnetic polymer particles that may be used for an aqueous dispersion.
Still further, particles each having a carboxyl group are known as magnetic polymer particles for fixing a physiologically active substance.
In addition, a method in which a polymer having a hydroxyl group is used as a binder resin for a magnetic paint for preparing magnetic tapes is known.